


Wanna Bet?

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Coffee Shops, Fluff, HiyoIku Week 2020, M/M, hiyoiku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ikuya and Hiyori, who are both baristas and coffee lovers, make a bet through coffee...
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Wanna Bet?

★─✯─★

Ikuya enters his usual coffee shop ready with the order he feels today. He usually comes in usually around 9 am. He stands in line and he catches the eye of Hiyori, one of the baristas. 

Hiyori sees Ikuya all the time and has developed a tiny crush on him, he’s very soft for him but teases him about his orders all the time. Of course, Ikuya is stubborn and teases back.

Slowly approaching the counter, Ikuya is on his phone minding his business. Hiyori eyes him up and down and gets told off by another coworker to pay better attention since they’re busy. He feels it’s unfair he can’t stare at him longer to take in his beauty.

Finally, he reaches the counter and Hiyori immediately goes to make sure he’s the one taking his order. Not caring what he’s doing since Ikuya means a lot to him without really knowing him… He’s ready to tease this adorable man before him.

“Hi, Ikuya-kun what can I get for you?” Hiyori wears a smile when saying this, his heart is beating pretty rapidly.

Ikuya sighs, readying himself for teasing and weird comments from Hiyori, “Hey, I’ll just have a hot cocoa with almond milk since you’re gonna be mean if I get anything ‘weird’” Ikuya used air quotes when he said weird, he still had his phone in one hand so it looked weird.

“Next time you make air quotes put your phone down, the quote wasn’t closed,” Hiyori still managed to tease him, and Ikuya rolls his eyes. Hiyori found Ikuya’s eye-rolling cute, “Also, you always get sweetened almond milk instead of whole milk, is it really worth the extra money?”

The teal haired male ignores his milk question, but Hiyori notices something about Ikuya today seems rather off. He usually seemed to not care about the teasing and would tease back in a nicer way but he said ‘mean’ when conversing. Does he actually think he’s bullying him or being mean? Hiyori is simply flirting with Ikuya, at least… in his mind?

“Sorry, if you think I’m being mean, I’m just teasing you don’t worry I’m harmless,” Hiyori let out a desperate nervous laugh after he states this, he hates the idea that Ikuya hates him for flirting this way. Thinking he’s being mean over coffee orders? That’s rather petty. Someone who bullies an individual for a coffee order is rather pathetic, he prays that’s not what Ikuya perceives it as… 

“Whatever,” Ikuya hands him the money, people typically always use a money tray but Ikuya always places money in the hands of workers, this is something he picked up in America. Hiyori, who always lived in America, does this as well, out of habit. It takes every ounce of Hiyori to not ask if Ikuya has lived in America or was born and raised there every time he sees him.

“Black coffee is really the best way to drink it, trust me, try it sometime,” Hiyori hands him his change, purposely rubbing as much of his skin against Ikuya’s as he can without seeming too weird.

“No,” Ikuya takes the change and heads to the other counter to wait for his drink.

That’s cute, Hiyori thinks. Ikuya’s stubbornness is precious to Hiyori. He gets the idea to suddenly take his first break, he thinks it’s been 3 hours since he started, he may as well take a break. Maybe he can approach Ikuya? He decides he’ll be the one who makes Ikuya’s hot cocoa, and he makes his way to the small station to make it leaving the cashiering to someone else. He makes it perfectly sweet for Ikuya, he made sure it’s extra sweet to his liking, free of charge, of course, this isn’t just regular hot cocoa. This is a drink Hiyori crafts with love from his heart, to apologize to the cute man that frequents this shop. Ikuya also gets the sweetened almond milk, Hiyori thinks it’s silly to pay extra for something like this but maybe he’s lactose intolerant or he has a dairy allergy? Doesn’t like milk in general? He doesn’t know.

“Here you go, please have a great rest of your day, Ikuya-kun,” Hiyori hopes his niceness isn’t read as sarcasm or something. Ikuya just nods and shrugs. This action hurt Hiyori. Maybe he’s having a bad day? Should he even bother him? Ikuya sits down by himself near one of the windows. The barista can’t help himself, because he has questions for Ikuya.

“Hey, I’m gonna take my first break,” Hiyori starts to take off his apron, one of the workers nods at him and he’s on his way to the time clock to clock his break. He presses start break... he presses in his employee number 1337564, he pushes his index finger to the monitor and then his break has started… he rushes to be with Ikuya…

He sits down across from him, Ikuya looks up at his dorky smile and frowns, “What?” Ikuya says, looking back down at his phone.

“I was just wanting to keep you company, you seem lonely,” He replies to Ikuya while resting his head on both his hands.

Ikuya raises one of his eyebrows, “Yeah?” He’s still messing with his phone.

“Uh, I’ve been wanting to ask,” Hiyori says this and Ikuya’s eyes shoot up and they widen, he’s afraid of questions of any sort from strangers, “Did you live in America or like Canada or something?”

Ikuya sighs, almost relieved it was a simple enough question, nothing evasive and creepy, “Yeah, I lived in New York for a few years, how did you know?” Ikuya sets his phone down and takes the first sip of his hot cocoa, which he admits, Hiyori made perfectly.

“Me too. Actually, it’s because you place the money in my hand and not our dish,” Hiyori says this and Ikuya starts to blush. He didn’t realize it was that obvious, he forgets about the dish at retail places all the time, even at the place he works at. He typically hands people their money back, he’s actually been told off by his boss for this.

“Oh,” Ikuya lets out a small awkward laugh that Hiyori cannot help but take in with all its glory. This is the first time he’s seen Ikuya smile like this, he’ll treasure it.

“I lived in California for a long time actually, about 10 years I believe?” Hiyori’s face softens and softens more and more as he continues his conversation, “What do you do for fun?” 

Internally Ikuya is confused why Hiyori is even conversing with him, he digresses, “I swim and listen to music, that’s it. I don’t really do much else,” Ikuya says and shrugs. He begins to twirl his cup.

“You swim too? I used to swim a lot, I miss doing it actually! Are you a competitive swimmer?” Hiyori leans in as he says this. Ikuya thinks he talks too much, he’s too comfortable… He takes another sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I swim for Shimogami,” Ikuya whispers into his drink and looks out the window. This is incredibly adorable to Hiyori.

“Oh, I actually go to Shimogami but didn’t feel the need to be on their swim team, I don’t really think I’m fit for competitive swimming, but I’m sure you’re great,” His gushing is causing Ikuya to blush more and more and he can’t really hide it.

“15 minutes almost up?” Ikuya sighs, trying to act annoyed, and sure he kinda is but he’s not too opposed to this conversation. He’s just too shy to continue. Hiyori looks at his watch, it’s not been 15 but he decides to allow Ikuya to be by himself. He waves him off with a friendly smile and Ikuya apathetically waves back.

★─✯─★

It’s just after 7 am and Ikuya is cleaning counters really well in case closing staff didn’t clean them. It’s never busy at opening anyway but he hears the small charm go off. He’s bent over a table and he looks up to his right to see Hiyori entering, he immediately feels his heart skip a beat.

“Uh, Welcome,” Ikuya says, the total casualness of his words causes Hiyori to melt once more. Rushing to the register counter Ikuya guides him to him too, “I assume black coffee? For here or to go?”

“Yeah, black coffee, for here,” Hiyori winks. More heart skips occur between these two.

Ringing him up, Ikuya is handed money by hand, he hands the money back by hand. His boss isn’t here to scold him so he doesn’t care.

“One second,” Ikuya turns around, he seems to be the only one here right now, this is strange to Hiyori but he goes to sit down at the nearest seat.

Ikuya whips it up really quick since it’s just a black coffee but he believes it’s missing something… he scribbles his phone number on the cup… there, perfect! He thinks to himself. Oh, he may have also added a little something to the drink as well.

More customers come in and Ikuya goes to give Hiyori his coffee by hand, “Text me tonight,” Ikuya winks at him, similar to how Hiyori did the other day.

Their hands briefly touched and Hiyori cannot help but think Ikuya’s hands are very soft. He looks at his cup and then back to Ikuya who is making his way back behind the cash register counter to take orders from the people who have just come in. He sees the number when he turns it around, he thinks his handwriting is girly and cute, he smiles softly to himself and takes a sip.

It’s perfect… but Ikuya literally added sugar in it and he noticed, this was clearly out of spite… Hiyori silently laughs and smiles to himself like an idiot, black coffee with how many sugars? He takes another sip… maybe 6 packets? He shakes his head while laughing inaudibly to himself still… Ikuya is too cute and precious for this world. What nice revenge.

Hiyori adds his phone number to his phone and puts purple hearts around his name. Ikuya wears purple a lot, it’s probably his favorite color, he thinks to himself.

★─✯─★

Hiyori arrives home soon enough, and today is his day off and he clearly saw Ikuya working. He knows he can’t just text him right now and expect a reply… he has to be patient.

Pondering on what he can do he just lays in his bed listening to music through earbuds, his mind wanders from what he could be doing to things he can say and do with Ikuya… He knows he’s completely whipped for Ikuya, he understands the feelings he’s feeling and has felt for some time. Love at first sight was definitely something he never believed in until he saw Ikuya enter the coffee shop he works at a few months ago.

He eventually just lets his mind wander until he falls asleep…

★─✯─★

Ikuya’s shift ends at 3 pm, he hurries on his merry way to get back to his apartment, it’s Sunday so he has no classes or swim practice either.

Once he arrives home he slips into some pajamas and hops into bed to relax, today got pretty stressful with customers after Hiyori left. He’s feeling lazy and wants to relax at home for the rest of the night.

Hiyori seems to be the perfect customer, and he’s pretty cute, Ikuya thinks to himself. He’s remembering he gave Hiyori his number but didn’t get his, he sighs and just hopes Hiyori will actually text him soon. Is Hiyori gonna ignore him? I mean they both know where they work so it’ll be too awkward to not text or something right?

Deciding to wait it out, he puts on his headphones and blasts music to forget his stressful day, no thoughts run through his mind.

★─✯─★

Hiyori is reading a book when he suddenly gets a text from his father. He checks it and this sparks his memory of Ikuya giving him his number is the cutest and most cliche way he’s even seen before. Acting fast, because it’s almost 7 pm he shoots the sweet tooth a text.

Tono Hiyori: You wanted to talk? ;)

Hiyori kinda regrets the winky face after he sends it, he starts blushing like a mad man and tries to cool off by opening a window.

A few moments pass and he hears the vibration of his phone on the coffee table, nervousness flows over him like a waterfall.

Kirishima Ikuya: Yeah, I actually have a proposition for you if you’re interested?

He’s interested all right, not just in whatever this is…

Tono Hiyori: Do tell!

Kirishima Ikuya: Let’s place a bet on four scenarios, okay? Follow with me… for starters we have to drink the others favorite drink, so I’d have to drink plain black coffee and you’d drink an iced pistachio coffee with 6 packets of sugar, some sweetened almond milk, and extra whip… What happens is four total scenarios…

Hiyori is completely confused about what Ikuya is trying to offer, but he allows him to keep up the texts, without replying to let Ikuya have his spotlight. His heart is racing...

Kirishima Ikuya: 1. We both finish the drink, 2. We both don’t finish the drinks, 3. I finish and you don’t, and 4. You finish and I don’t. Sounding coherent?

Tono Hiyori: Yes, so far, but what’s the catch of each one?

Kirishima Ikuya: In order of the above scenarios: 1. You have to go out with me, like as a boyfriend, 2. We never talk to each other again, I won’t go to your work and you can’t come to mine ever again, 3. You pay for both drinks and order me a slice of cake or something I want, again you pay, and 4. I’ll pay for both and pay for whatever you want off the menu.

Hiyori’s mind begins to clutter after reading the first one, he knows he has to drink all of that sugary death trap. He’s really into Ikuya possibly more than Ikuya is into him, maybe a discussion can be had as long as he finishes the drink. The worst-case scenario only occurs if they both don’t finish… will… Ikuya even wanna finish black coffee?

Tono Hiyori: It’s a deal, but I have to ask… why the sudden confidence in the first one?

Kirishima Ikuya: I think you’re kinda cute when you’re not being a prick.

Ikuya changes his mind and has to add a second text really fast...

Kirishima Ikuya: Actually, scratch that, you being a prick somehow adds to the hotness? I guess? I can tell you like me too, don’t lie.

Hiyori’s entire body is probably bright red, it’s not just his cheeks and ears. He’s completely embarrassed and somehow really happy, he’s a mix of probably 30 emotions and then some… 

Tono Hiyori: I actually know an amazing cafe we can do this at that isn’t either of ours, let me send the address, when do you want to do this?

Ikuya gets the name and address and then replies.

Kirishima Ikuya: Honestly the only free day I have until next Sunday is tomorrow? But only after 4 pm if that’s gonna work for you? Maybe 4:30?

Tono Hiyori: Okay, Yes it does! See you at 4:30!

Both Ikuya and Hiyori slept decently that night, though maybe both had trouble falling asleep from their excitement…

★─✯─★

It’s the big day both Ikuya and Hiyori get to meet up for coffee with a twist, both wake up rather early, before their alarms and with some amount of enthusiasm. Hiyori having more energy than Ikuya at the start but who knows what Ikuya’s energy levels are capable of when he’s technically going on a date with a cute guy later in the day?

★─✯─★

Hiyori texts Ikuya to let him know he made it to the coffee shop, Ikuya responds immediately.

Kirishima Ikuya: I know, I saw you enter from across the street. :p

The little emoticon made Hiyori facepalm, not because of shame, but because it’s too precious. Ikuya is clearly a rare gem in this trash-filled world, Hiyori thinks to himself… He’s got a real catch… He can’t fuck it up.

The cheerful bells chime as Ikuya enters the door, he immediately sees Hiyori in a fitted dark green turtleneck. His heart skips a beat, he believes Hiyori looks really good in it. That’s very much his color. Maybe Hiyori should have worked at Starbucks?

“Hey, cutie,” Hiyori says cupping his cheek in his right hand, tilting his head in admiration.

Ikuya blushes and curtly tries to deflect the compliment, “Okay, Hi, are you ready to see what happens?”

Hiyori isn’t really offended by Ikuya deflecting the flirting because it’s clear Ikuya is beyond uneasy in the cutest way due to it.

“Yeah, lemme go do that,” The taller male stands up ready to make sure he’s the one ordering, “So, I’ll pay for it not if you end up having to pay just pay me back?” Hiyori says as he heads to the counter.

Ikuya doesn’t care to stop him, he allows it but listens closely to how he orders the drink… He lends an ear over to his left… Ikuya hears his favorite drink order being said by Hiyori perfectly, okay, he thinks to himself, it’s game time.

After they both have their drinks they sit awkwardly for a few moments, they really don’t wanna drink what’s in front of them, and Hiyori ordered the largest size he could to extra difficulty… They’re trying their hardest to think positively.

“Uh, well this looks… cute?” Hiyori says, twirling the cup, his voice gives a half-hearted laugh.

Ikuya stares at the cup in disgust, “at least yours will taste good,” he holds it up to his mouth but doesn’t drink it yet… they both make eye contact. Ikuya nods showing he’s ready to drink it, hoping Hiyori will drink his at the same time. They take a sip and Ikuya winces. Hiyori surprisingly isn’t appalled, it’s sweet but… still nice?

“Wow! I can drink this all day, no wonder you get heart attack drinks, Ikuya, this is… fluffy?”

“At least you like my order… this sucks… This is too bitter,” the teal haired male pouts, sticking his tongue out in disgust. This action, again, admired dearly by Hiyori. Ikuya seems like he’s well kept and to himself but he’s very expressive, in fact so expressive he’d definitely lose at poker.

“I can take a few sips of yours to help you finish it?” Hiyori really wants to date Ikuya and the easiest way is for both drinks to be gone.

“That’s not fair...” Ikuya pouts and raises one eyebrow, “I may be the youngest in my family but I don’t have to be babied with a handicap in drinking stupid coffee,” Ikuya’s face goes from annoyed to a sort of content? He lets out a nose exhale, he thinks he’s pretty funny. Hiyori does too. Ikuya is used to being spoiled… But he refuses to be this kind of spoiled.

“You’re the baby in your family too?” Hiyori says and then takes a long sip to flex on Ikuya.

Ikuya’s eyes glimmer a bit, “You’re the younger sibling too? You know my pain?” 

“Well, no actually, I’m an only child but I don’t even have cousins since both my parents were only children too,” Melancholy escapes Hiyori's body as he said this to Ikuya. Ikuya felt his sadness. He couldn’t imagine not having Natsuya next to his side for all his life, well except those 2 years but that’s beside the point. Natsuya was still there even at that time, he just didn’t see it that way, but he understands now.

Ikuya slouched a bit, “That… that had to be really lonesome? Not even cousins? I had a few cousins in America. Actually my dad is from America and my family is kind of a mess,” Ikuya chuckles a bit. Hiyori just nods, still radiating sadness, “You’re not lonely now are you?” Ikuya asks.

“I kinda am, I only have acquaintances. I think that’s why I was really excited about this little date thing,” He takes another long sip after saying this, he’s getting close to being done with the coffee. If you can even call it coffee?

He’s winning, proudly, he knows if Ikuya pays he’ll somehow pay him back… Maybe through another proper date, if he wins it’s not like they have to cut contact, they can still discuss dating. There’s nothing to lose and this drink isn’t half bad.

Ikuya sighs as he watches Hiyori enjoying his favorite drink, he plugs his nose and starts chugging the coffee. Noticing this, Hiyori absolutely loses his mind and can’t help but belt out a pretty loud laugh. Ikuya really does want to date him as much as he wants to date him but he’s sorta cheating? But there’s nothing in the rules about plugging noses… Hiyori finds Ikuya’s silly actions completely unnecessary but absolutely adorable. He knows at this moment that Ikuya will probably be his and he’s really gitty. 

After he’s done, Ikuya breathes really heavy like he lacked oxygen for a really long time, Hiyori just covers his mouth and laughs. 

“Listen, at least my favorite order is good!” Ikuya’s entire face is rather flushed, to Hiyori’s amusement.

“It’s very good, you… you must really want to date me, huh?” Hiyori says as he admires Ikuya’s messy behavior before him, he’s undone before him and rather desperate, it’s really perfect.

“Maybe,” After Ikuya says this he looks out the window to avoid eye contact with the man sitting in front of him.

“Well, let’s get to know each other while we’re sitting here. You said you swim competitively? What’s your specialty?” Hiyori is curious, he has 101 questions and more. The teal haired male really fascinates him.

“Breaststroke, but I swim the IM usually,” Ikuya says as he glares at his cup of coffee through the reflection in the window.

“Wow! Really? So you kinda specialize in all four in a way. That’s actually surprising! I think breaststroke fits you though,” As Hiyori says this Ikuya feels a bit ticked off.

“You think I’m not strong enough for the other three then?” Ikuya’s cockiness takes Hiyori by the throat, he didn’t mean it like that.

“No! Not at all, I think if you swim competitively you’re automatically strong, right? I just can’t think of many people who can master all four! So it’s surprising...” Hiyori is trying his hardest to be as kind as possible and he’s talking a mile a minute. He's not thinking about what he’s saying, “I just think your physique probably suits breaststroke or freestyle just… from looking at you? If that makes sense, I really didn’t mean to upset you.” He’s waving his hands dramatically.

“Heh, no, it’s fine. I know what you meant I was just teasing,” Ikuya says, putting ease at the storm cloud over Hiyori. “You said you used to swim? What did you swim?”

“I’m a backstroke swimmer,” Hiyori’s sudden confidence allures Ikuya.

“You say ‘I’m a’ and not ‘I used to be a’,” Ikuya uses air quotes once more, “Do you still swim but just for fun or something?”

“I just decided not to be a competitive swimmer, but I still swim from time to time because it’s very relaxing and makes me happy, I can be competitive though. We should race for our next date,” He winks and takes a sip.

“I think that would be an interesting date, you losing and all that,” Ikuya takes a sip of his coffee, regretting just not asking him out like a normal person. But he’s persistent, he pauses before he drinks a lot more of his coffee. He stares at Hiyori while he does this. Both their hearts skip multiple beats.

After his long drink he sighs in disgust as he puts down the empty cup, the bitterness is really unappealing… They’re both done now.

“I’m actually gonna get something to eat, I need this taste out of my mouth,” Ikuya begins to get up and Hiyori joins him.

“Me too, I’ll pay,” He adds.

“I can pay for myself,” Ikuya states.

And with too much enthusiasm Hiyori shushes Ikuya, “Yeah, but I like paying, let me do it! No need to repay for the drink either, it’s fine!”

Ikuya just looks at Hiyori with confusion written in his see-thru face, “You sure? I clearly have expensive tastes, my drink was a lot.”

“Of course, I...” Hiyori pauses, he hates that he has a lot of money. Not from work but from his family dumping money over him to make him happy. It was never what was gonna make him happy but he never refused the wealth that came to him as he got older, “I have money to waste right now,” Hiyori believes this was the nicest way to put his financial situation in the air without seeming arrogant.

Ikuya sighs and allows Hiyori to pay, they both make their way back to the counter and the teal haired male looks at the board above, two items appealing to him. One looked tastier but was more expensive. Their pistachio cake… he could settle on a regular chocolate cake...

“Hm...” Ikuya’s thinking face was priceless to Hiyori, “I’ll just have the chocolate cake,” 

Hiyori hears this and smiles his plotting smile, it seems Ikuya likes pistachio flavored things and so he couldn’t help himself, “Ignore him, we’ll take two pistachio cakes, please!” He says with a warm smile to the cashier, he puts the money in the dish on the counter.

The shorter male looks at him with squinted eyes. Did Hiyori really read his mind or was he just observant because of the coffee order?

“Their pistachio cake looks really good, I can’t help it,” Hiyori smiles and rests his hand on Ikuya’s lower back. This action causes Ikuya to jump a little, but he’s more than okay with it. He guides him to sit back down.

After they get their cakes Ikuya immediately digs in to forget the nasty taste that was put in his mouth due to his own competitive and stubborn nature. Hiyori just smiles as Ikuya eats his cake in silence.

“You were hungry? You should have said something before,” Hiyori laughs.

“I’m not really hungry I just really hated that coffee, it’s either this or suffer,” Ikuya says this and Hiyori’s face goes from shocked to something soft that Ikuya cannot really put his finger on.

“Well if you weren’t hungry you better slow down or you’ll get a stomach ache,” Hiyori’s voice was calm yet concerned. He takes his first bite.

“I’ll be fine,” Ikuya says, almost finished with his cake. It’s really good, and though he’s not hungry he wished he could have savored it better. But anything to get rid of the disgusting, bitter, nasty taste from his taste buds.

They keep up their simple and loving conversation throughout their dessert. Jokes, laughs, honesty, and much more… 

★─✯─★

“Hey, Ikuya?” Hiyori glances at Ikuya, sprawled over him on the couch. Several blankets covering them to keep them warm. 

“Hm,” He mumbles into Hiyori’s chest. 

“I’m glad we’re together,” Hiyori says as he begins to softly rub Ikuya’s back from under their shields of blankets. The blankets shielding them from the cold.

“Me too, though I could’ve just asked you out like a normal person, instead of being a coward,”

“You’re not a coward,” Hiyori shushes him, “I think you’re very brave, and very cute!”

“What the Hell?” Ikuya laughs into Hiyori’s body.

“I said what I said...” Hiyori laughs with him.

★─✯─★


End file.
